mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds Seasons
Angry Birds Seasons is a puzzle game developed by Rovio Mobile. Based on the wildly successful Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons was released for iOS in October 2010. Ports to other devices were developed soon after. Gameplay Just as in the original Angry Birds, players use a slingshot to launch birds at nearby structures, with the intent of hitting targets located on or within them. The main targets are the pigs, and they can be defeated if directly fired at, or through other strategies, e.g.: the bird hits a structure that falls on the pig, defeating it. Small sized pigs are weak and easily defeated in one or two shots, while bigger pigs can sustain more damage. Release In October 2010, Rovio released a special Halloween edition of game. Angry Birds Halloween, exclusive to iOS at the time and a separate application from the main game, included new levels with Halloween-themed music and graphics. In December 2010, Rovio released Angry Birds Seasons to iOS, Android and Symbian^3 devices. Seasons introduced 25 Christmas-themed levels, one for each day leading to the holiday, similar to an Advent calendar. All versions include the previously-exclusive Halloween levels and are offered as separate, stand-alone paid applications, with the exception of the free, ad-supported Android version; Angry Birds Halloween users on iOS received the Seasons levels as a free upgrade. The Halloween version was given the episode title "Trick or Treat", while the Christmas episode was entitled "Season's Greedings". In February 2011, Rovio released a new Valentine's Day update to Angry Birds Seasons, entitled "Hogs and Kisses", complete with new themed levels and graphics, as well as the option to send Angry Birds-themed Valentine's Day messages through Facebook. In March 2011, Rovio released a new St. Patrick's Day update, entitled "Go Green, Get Lucky", followed by an Easter update, entitled "Easter Eggs", in April 2011 and a summer update, "Summer Pignic", in June 2011. In September 2011, "Mooncake Festival" was released in conjunction with the Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival. In October 2011, "Ham'O'Ween" was released and introduced a new orange bird, known as the globe bird. In December 2011, "Wreck the Halls" was released with 25 Christmas-theme levels also arranged in an Advent calendar setting. In January 2012, "Year of the Dragon" was released for Angry Birds Seasons about Lunar New Year. It features the replacement of the Mighty Eagle, the Mighty Dragon, that loops out the structures and defeats all the pigs. A Japanese Cherry Blossom season was announced on February 28, 2012 with a release date on March 7, 2012. In June 2012, Angry Birds Seasons added their twelfth season, Piglantis. It was launched on June 14, and is the second summer based episode (the first episode being Summer Pignic). The main new feature in Angry Birds Piglantis is fluid physics: the birds, wood, and glass are buoyant in the water levels, however the pigs and stone are too heavy to rise to the surface and sink down until they are defeated. In August 2012, another level pack was added, Back to School. The level pack features a new pink bird. See also * Angry Birds Rio * Angry Birds Space * Angry Birds